Field of the Invention
The present application is related in general to propellants, and in particular to a variety of improvements to previously disclosed electrically controlled propellants, wherein said propellants are solid, gel, or combinations thereof.
Background of the Invention
The assignee has disclosed several classes and specific examples of multiple Electrically Controlled Propellants in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/787,001, 12/467,209, 12/993,084, and the patents and patent applications incorporated therein, which are hereby incorporated by reference as if set out in full (hereinafter each such electrically controlled propellant may be referred to as an “Electrically Controlled Propellant” and collectively the “Electrically Controlled Propellants” or “ECP” or “ECPs”). While these Electrically Controlled Propellants provide many advantages over prior art propellants, such as but not limited to the ability to electrically control both ignition and extinguishing of the Electrically Controlled Propellants, as well as multiple controlled ignition/initiation and extinguishing cycles, these Electrically Controlled Propellants may be improved upon. Specifically the ECPs previously disclosed may be improved upon through the addition of various additives that improve one or more of the following: mechanical, chemical/energetic, ballistic, and adhesive properties of the ECPs.
It is thus a first object of the present application to present a variety of additives that enhance the mechanical properties of the ECPs.
It is a second object of the present application to present a variety of additives that enhance the ballistic properties of ECPs.
It is a third object of the present application to present a variety of additives that enhance the adhesive properties of ECPs.
It is a further object of the present application to present a variety of additives that enhance the chemical/energetic properties of the ECPs.